Missing Scenes to Requiem
by Tweeter
Summary: This story is a rough little one.  I don't know about anyone else, but I'd like to know what happened in between the dock scene and the basement scene at the end. This is just my little contribution. ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDED, SO IT'S NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

This story is not beta'ed, and it's rougher than my usual stories, but considering that I haven't been able to complete a story for awhile, I'll go with what I've got here.

oOoOoOo

The air was still and quiet, the only sound was Tony's rasping breath as he gasped for air. He had fallen back into a sitting position between Maddie and Gibbs, relieved and grateful for the miracle that had somehow saved two people from drowning.

"What happened?"

Tony looked up to see Ziva and McGee, guns drawn, staring at the three waterlogged people on the dock as if they were looking at a three-headed monster. In the distance the sound of oncoming sirens grew louder.

Tony shook his head, unable to speak.

In an instant the two agents flew into action. Ziva went over to check to the two perps lying on the ground, bleeding profusely, while McGee pulled out his cellphone and called for an ambulance.

"They're both dead," Ziva reported, kneeling next to Gibbs. She looked into his face anxiously, worried that he didn't seem to notice her. His eyes were trained on the young woman lying opposite him.

"Gibbs?" she said softly, "are you okay?" She looked up at McGee worriedly.

"Gibbs?" she repeated, louder, "can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf," Gibbs replied, his voice hoarse, still watching the other woman. "Check on Maddie."

McGee went over to the young woman and checked her vitals. "She's okay," he reported, removing his trench coat and draping it over her. He looked over at Tony, who was sitting with his eyes closed, shivering.

"You okay, Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied, his eyes still closed, "I'm fine, Probie."

"Check him out, Tim," Gibbs said, turning his head toward his senior field agent. He took in Tony's appearance, noting the younger agent's pale face and labored breathing.

Gibbs sat up, shrugging off Ziva's protests. "Find a blanket," he said, coughing up some water. He moved over to Tony and began rubbing his arms briskly.

"Boss," Tony protested, "you need to lie down. You almost died…" coughing cut off the rest of his sentence.

"What?" McGee looked over at Gibbs in alarm.

"He saved us," Maddie said softly. McGee looked down at the young woman. She smiled up at him. "Jethro and I were trapped in the car. I could feel myself dying, and then I was here and he was pushing pretty hard on my chest."

Tony snorted, "Don't forget the mouth-to-mouth," he croaked, grinning at Maddie.

"I sure won't," Gibbs said. "It was… memorable."

Tony chuckled, "Well, when you're kissed by a DiNozzo, you know it. "

"What?" McGee repeated, looking at Tony and Gibbs in confusion. Before Tony or Gibbs could reply the scene was swarming with police and emergency personnel. Ziva had returned carrying two blankets, draping them over Tony and Gibbs. She and McGee stepped back as the EMT's checked over the three victims.

"I'm okay," Tony protested, trying to push the EMT's stethoscope away.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, "shut up and sit still."

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied, chastened, "but you better let them check you out too."

"I am," Gibbs agreed. He looked over at the EMT treating Maddie. "How is she?" he asked.

"She seems okay," the young man replied, "but she'll probably need to stay overnight for observation. You too," he continued, "since you both nearly drowned."

"We did drown," Gibbs replied. He looked over at Tony, "but Special Agent DiNozzo saved our lives."

Tony looked over at Gibbs, his expression embarrassed. "I didn't do much, Boss…"

"The hell you didn't," Gibbs interrupted. "You dove into the water, broke the windshield and got both of us out of there."

"Don't forget the CPR and mouth-to-mouth," Maddie interjected. "He saved two people, I didn't know you could do that."

"DiNozzo does a lot of things you don't expect," Gibbs replied, smiling over at the younger agent.

"He did all that?" Ziva said, surprised.

"Believe it," Gibbs replied, still looking at Tony, who started to squirm uncomfortably. "Tony likes to act like a goofball, but he's someone you want to cover your six when there's trouble."

"Six?" Ziva repeated.

"Ass," McGee explained.

"Gee, Boss," Tony said, "you're going to make my head swell."

Gibbs looked over at Ziva who slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Hey," Tony protested.

Ziva shrugged, "Gibbs couldn't reach you," she explained, rubbing the back of Tony's head soothingly.

Maddie grabbed Tony's hand as they wheeled her to the ambulance. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

Tony grinned, "Aw shucks," he replied, using his best John Wayne impression, "it was all in a day's work, little lady."

McGee rolled his eyes, then winced as he was hit on the back of his head. "It looked like Gibbs wanted to smack you, too," Ziva said, smiling.

Gibbs had refused to be put on a stretcher, but agreed to go to the hospital to be checked out, insisting that Tony ride along in the ambulance with them to be checked out as well. The two men climbed into the back of the ambulance, taking their seats as the door was slammed shut behind them.

Gibbs looking over at Tony, who was wrapped up in a blanket and leaning against the wall of the ambulance, his eyes closed.

"You did good, Tony," he said softly.

Tony opened his eyes and looked over at Gibbs in surprise.

Gibbs smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony replied. He leaned back and closed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess this is more than one missing scene. I wonder if I'll be coming up with more after this. If my muse has returned, why can't she help me finish Finding Tony, it's over 7,000 words, for crying out loud. It's such a shame to waste that...

Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the first chapter! This chapter came to me because of a discussion on TWoP. **Thanks ResearchGeek**!

oOoOoOo

"You should be dead."

The Director's voice was disapproving.

"Thank you, Jen," Gibbs replied. "It's good to see you, too." He slipped off the exam table and reached for his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Director demanded.

"Getting dressed," Gibbs replied matter-of-factly, "Unless you think I should leave in my skivvies."

"You need to stay overnight for observation," Jen said. "You and that girl nearly drowned, Jethro. There could be complications."

"I'm fine," Gibbs insisted, "no more water in the lungs, no dizziness."

"Jethro."

"I'm fine, Jen," Gibbs repeated. "I'm going to check on Maddie and DiNozzo."

"We're not through, Jethro," Jen stopped him from leaving the room. "You behaved irresponsibly and unprofessionally," she said firmly. "You took it upon yourself to handle this on your own and you nearly cost two lives because of your cowboy attitude."

"Cowboy attitude?" Gibbs stepped closer to Jen.

"Yes," Jen replied, unfazed. "You were reckless. If DiNozzo hadn't been there to pull you and the girl out of the car, you would both be on Ducky's tables right now."

"The girl's name is Maddie Tyler," Gibbs replied coldly.

Jen nodded, "Sorry," she conceded, "but it could have been the late Maddie Tyler. Jethro, you took this too far. You keep your personal matters so close to the vest and you refuse to ask for help. We could have been there backing you up; there didn't have to be any near-death experiences."

"I don't like to jeopardize other people for my personal business, Director," Gibbs replied.

Jen stiffened. "We'll discuss this later, Agent Gibbs."

"I'm sure we will."

Gibbs continued to get dressed as Director Shepard left the room. He turned at the sound of a throat clearing.

"She's right, Jethro," Ducky said softly.

"Right about what?" Gibbs replied, buckling his belt.

"You shouldn't have run off on your own like that, with no backup," Ducky admonished. "You were damn lucky that Tony was there and was able to bring the two of you to the surface and revive you. One or both of you must have been only semi-conscious; it's impossible for someone to perform CPR on two people at the same time successfully."

"Ducky," Gibbs started.

"No, Jethro," Ducky interrupted. "You need to acknowledge the fact that you behaved inappropriately, but more importantly, you need to learn to accept help from your team. They would do just about anything for you, you know that."

"What I planned to do wasn't legal, Ducky," Gibbs replied. "I didn't want to risk their careers. Tony nearly got blown up because of the Director's personal vendetta against The Frog. I couldn't risk anything happening to them because of my personal feelings."

"This situation was different, Jethro," Ducky replied. "Yes, it was personal, you were helping a young woman; a friend of your daughter's. Her life was in danger. Any member of your team would have helped you in a heartbeat, to save a life, not just because you asked. You need to trust them, Jethro."

"I do trust them, Duck," Gibbs said.

Ducky shook his head, "You trust their abilities, their skills, even their morals, but you don't trust them with your private feelings."

"I'm not a touchy-feely guy," Gibbs replied wryly, "ask any of my ex-wives."

"Why do I think I'd get a different answer if I were able to ask Shannon," Ducky replied. "No one is expecting you to pour your heart out, Jethro. No, I think that we'd probably go into shock if you started doing that. But know that if something is important to you, it's important to us, as well."

"Is that all, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is, for now," he replied. "I'm sure something like this will come up again. Hopefully lives won't be lost because of your stubborn refusal to ask for help."

Gibbs looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Look, I understand what you're saying," he said. "And I know you're right. I wanted to save Maddie because I couldn't save Shannon and Kelly, but I could have failed. Hell, I did fail. I know that, and if I let myself think of what could have happened…"

"But it didn't," Ducky said gently.

"No, because Tony was there to get my ass out of trouble," Gibbs replied. "Is he okay, Duck? How are his lungs?"

"He's fine, Jethro," Ducky replied, patting his arm. "He was winded, and is totally exhausted now that the adrenaline rush has passed. He just needs a good night's rest. You did thank him, didn't you?" Before Gibbs could reply, Ducky held up a hand to silence him. "Don't tell me that he was doing what you trained him to do, or that you don't coddle your agents. It's not a sign of weakness to show appreciation for an exceptional act, and what Tony did was truly exceptional."

"You're starting to act like Abby, Duck," Gibbs said wryly. "You won't let me get a word in edgewise."

Ducky chuckled, "Sorry, Jethro, I know how you like to downplay things and I don't think this is something that should be brushed aside with a 'good job'. As a matter of fact," Ducky continued, more to himself, "I must speak to the Director about awarding Tony a medal or citation; some sort of award for his deed."

"I'll talk to her, too," Gibbs agreed. "Tony knows how I feel, Ducky. I'm pretty sure I let him know, without being all emotional. But," he continued, stopping the older man from speaking, "I will make sure to actually thank him and let him know that I'm proud of him."

Ducky nodded, "That's all I ask," he said, "and that's all Tony needs to hear, I'm sure."

"Come on," Gibbs put his arm around Ducky's shoulders, "Let's go see how Tony and Maddie are doing."

The two men walked out of the room.

"You really should stay overnight, Jethro."

"Ducky."


End file.
